Wrath of the Jealous Boyfriend
by Pisces
Summary: Amy has her eye on Sonic and Knuckles doesn’t take that very well... Warning: Sonic/Knux slashing going on. Don’t like it, don’t read. You have been warned.


Wrath of the Jealous Boyfriend **Disclaimer:** Unless they up and decided to give them to me, Knuckles and Amy don't belong to me. Neither does Sonic 'cause, you know, I think I would noticed if Sonic was wandering down my hallway eating a chilidog he got outta my 'fridge or something... ::trails off, watching Sonic wander down her hallway eating a chilidog:: Hey!

**Sonic:** ::looks up distractedly:: Wha?

**Pisces:** Where'd ya get that?

**Sonic:** ::shrugging and stuffing another bite of dog into his mouth:: Outta your 'fridge. ::wanders off::

**Pisces:** ::mouth hanging open:: Uuuuh... Yeah...

**Author's Notes:** Weeell... First things first, I don't hate Amy. Really! It's just that she's there and she was just _perfect_ for the roll... No, seriously, I _don't_ hate her, I just hate how freakishly _slow_ she was in the game! I'm sittin' in my room, screaming at the TV, "Move faster, you stupid git!" and my Mother dearest would come into the room asking things like, "Why are you screaming British obscenities?" and whatnot and things like that and, well... ::clears throat nervously:: Yeah...

But, _any_way, just making sure you get that down. This little piece of flotsam took me forever, even though it's so short. I haven't put anything up in, like... ::thinks:: ...ah, a few months. ::smiles timidly:: Opps? I just haven't been able to finish anything, if you care to know. I still think Sonic and Knux are freakishly cute together and have another fic in progress which probably, knowing me, won't be out for another few months. Wait patiently, please, if you care to, and enjoy this fic I'm _still_ not happy with.

**Warning:** Not much. Just talk of Sonic/Knux relationship. In fact, they don't even talk to each other in this fic. Well, Knuckles kinda has a mouth on him in this so watch out for flying curses and random Amy bashing, who (remember this, this is the important part) I. Do. Not. _Hate!_

_

**Wrath of the Jealous Boyfriend**

_ _

A Sonic the Hedgehog fan fiction by Pisces

_

Narrowed eyes glared out from the darkness, following the dainty pink form as it skipped along innocently. When the happily prancing figure rounded a corner and final went out of view, Knuckles detached himself from the brick wall, flipping and landing gracefully on the sidewalk. Tiny flecks of stone fell from above, extracted from the holes in the brick where his spikes had been planted. Absentmindedly brushing the rock pieces out of his long dreadlocks, the echidna noticed he could still hear the girl's annoyingly high-pitched voice, singing out a song that sounded above even the noise of the city. And when the song became more whimsical, about a certain blue hedgehog, Knuckles clenched his large fists and seethed. That stupid _bitch!_ How _dare_ she?! Making the moves on _his_ boyfriend!

Knuckles was tempted to run her down and beat the shit out of here right then and there, but restrained himself. Oh, no, he had something even worse prepared for the little hussy. Chuckling darkly to himself and gleefully rubbing his hands together, causing a random passer-by to glance at him strangely before quickly hurrying off, he muttered to himself in a slightly crazed voice, "Oh, my dear little Amy, if you thought jealous girlfriends were bad, you haven't seen nothing yet." The maniac shimmer in his eyes gleamed madly as he dissolved back into the shadows. 

* * * * *

Humming to herself, Amy shifted the grocery bags in her arms to a more comfortable grip as she pulled out her keys, balancing the bags precariously on her hips as she unlocked the door to her apartment. She flung the door open and stumbled in, dropping her bags on the floor with a grateful sigh. Chuckling, she glanced about the darkened room until she spotted her little friend, calling him over. "Hey little birdie! How's you're day been? I've missed you _soooo_ much!" Not waiting for the bird to chirp back, she swept up her fallen bags and lugged them all into her small kitchenette, happily placing all the foodstuffs in their rightful places. After she was done, she twirled around once, cheerfully twisting a strand of hair about her finger and skipped back into the main room. "Hey birdie! Guess what happened to me today?! I ate lunch with Son... Hey birdie, what's wrong?"

The cerulean bird watched her with large, fearfully eyes, cowering as best as a bird could on the couch cushion. Amy cocked her head quizzically, glancing all over her modest apartment. "What's the matter?" she asked again, kindly, but also with a hint of worry. 

When the bird's terrified eyes shifted to just past her shoulder, the pink hedgehog tensed and whirled around, eyes darting about. She saw nothing, but could have sworn she heard a soft swish of air. Now thoroughly freaked, she backed up slowly, desperately wishing she hadn't left her hammer in the bedroom that morning.

Once again, she heard the curious rustle. Her head snapped in that direction just as the lights went out.

Amy couldn't stop the small shriek that escaped past her lips as she stumbled back into her sofa, momentarily blinded by the very sudden lack of light. Even the street lamps, filtered through the curtains over her darkened windows, wasn't enough to see by. Her breath came in hitched gasps as she tried to calm herself, all the while clutching the cushion beneath her with trembling fingers.

"I-I'm sure there's some sorta reasonable explanation from all this..." The hedgehog's voice cracked as she spoke out into the darkness, hoping hearing her own voice would somehow make her feel better. But it didn't help her much when suddenly a dark, low chuckle floated faintly out of the gloom. Right next to Amy's ear.

She lost all control then, screaming outright and jumping off the couch, scrambling backwards across the floor. Soft footsteps padded closer to her shaking form, quiet, muffled and eerily light against her carpet floor, and stopped just in front of the pink furry. 

"What do you want?" she whimpered, staring up at her stalker with wide eye. 

The slender, shadowed form towering above her crouched down to hiss in her face, long dreadlocks brushing gently against her quivering shoulders. "Just your life."

As sharp canines glistened whitely in the weak lighting, Amy let out a terrified yelp, blindly striking out at her attacker in fear. Surprised at the sudden assault, the assailant actually stumbled when hit with her small, flailing fist, allowing Amy to scuttle out from underneath and make a flying bound for her bedroom door - and her hammer. Too bad she never made it.

A snarl came from behind her just as her hand landed on the doorknob, and a fierce yank on her quills roughly pulled her away from her salvation. She went tumbling to the floor and once again she was pinned beneath the weight of her enemy, but this time she could feel something sharp graze her neck. In one last, desperate attempt to save her life, she called out to her bird, "Birdie! Go for help!" But, alas, her bird friend was no where to be found.

Her large eyes watered up when the realization hit her that no help was to be found. She was going to die with this stupid idiot laughing at her! She would never get married, have a family, watch her kids go through schooling or grow old with her husband, Sonic... She sighed languorously, caught up in her daydream even during a life and death situation. 

A smack brought her out of her dazed state and the voice that yelled at her was sounding slightly crazed. "Don't even _think_ about him, you slutty little twit!"

She flinched and shrunk back into the carpeting, but as the man continued to rave on, a little thought in the back of her mind started to demand her attention. That accent sounded suspiciously familiar...

"All day long it's Sonic this and Sonic that and 'Oh, how much I love Sonic'. It's all crap, you bitch! How could Sonic love an annoying, little piece of inconsequential garbage like you?! Huh?! You are nothing but _shit_ in his presence! Don't you get it? He. Doesn't. Love! You!"

"But... But..." Amy's bottom lip began to quiver from repressed tears. "Of _course_ Sonie loves me! We're meant to be!"

This seemed to be the completely wrong thing to say to an enraged psychopath trying to kill you. A strangled, furious scream came from said psychopath, and he reared back a fist, preparing to smash it repeatedly against her forehead. Amy screamed once more, and raised up her own hand for whatever minimal protection it would give her.

Light flooded the room and a gruff voice commanded from the main doorway. "Alright, scumbag, _freeze!"_

Knuckles quickly covered his eyes with the same fist he was going to use to pound Amy's face to the ground, pupils dilating to the size of pinheads in the unexpected brightness change. Amy stared up at her now exposed attacker in shock. _"Knuckles?!"_ she asked incredulously, slowly crawling away and staggering to her feet.

The human cops who had barged in now filled her small apartment. Before she could get around to demanding any answers from them, a little bird flew up and perched on her shoulder, chirping happily at her.

"Birdie!" the pink hedgehog squealed gleefully. "So _that's_ where you went! You went to get help for me! Thank you!" The bird just nuzzled it's feather head against her cheek in reply.

Two cops had drug the suddenly unresponsive echidna to his feet and were literally having to hold his limp body up while the other had spread out, checking the other rooms for hidden threats. Thinking it was safe but making sure to be cautious, being rightfully shaken after the experience, Amy crept closer to the scarlet Guardian. "Knux? What's _wrong_ with you? Why'd ya go and do that for?" No response, so Amy thought back to his earlier ravings. "Oooooh.... Don't tell me you're _jealous_ of me and Sonic, are you? Why, Knuckles, hun, you should know better than that! Sonic and I are in _looooove."_

Whither it was the patronizing tone Amy took up or her actually words, one couldn't tell, but Knuckles suddenly tensed up, easily pulling out of his restrainers' grasp and leapt for the girl's throat.

Chaos ensued, cops scattering about, a few trying to pry Knuckles' long fingers from their death grip about Amy's neck, with general yelling and confusion. All the while, Knuckles was shaking the trapped hedgehog with as much force that he could muster, teeth firmly set and dead set on killing the little worm.

In the end, it took five policemen to haul the infuriated echidna off of the gasping girl and the same amount was needed to cuff him and drag him out of the room. All the while, the Guardian was still kicking and screaming, pulling against his captors and practically foaming at the mouth. Amy waited tensely to hear the sound of him being put into the squad car and driven off (even then, she could still faintly hear him shouting bloody murder at the top of his lungs) before she let herself totally relax. She slowly wandered over to her couch and flopped down in a dainty heap, glancing about her copper-filled residence before gently placing her bird into her lap and petting him softly on the head. "Geez Birdie, that Knuckles is a silly one," Amy giggled. "He _knows_ Sonic is mine!" Her hand stilled for a moment as she cocked her head to one side, listening intently, before shrugging carelessly. She could have sworn she heard a faint cry of, "No he's not, you pompous bastard," but it must've just been her mind playing tricks on her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Knuckles:** ::aghast:: So I'm a loonie in _jail?_

**Pisces:** ::shrugging:: Yeah, so?

**Knuckles:** I'm in freakin' _jail!_

**Pisces:** ::blank look:: I'm not followin' ya here.

**Knuckles:** You put me in _jail_ Pisces, for assault and being utterly _crazy!_

**Pisces:** And your point would be?

**Knuckles:** ::sighs:: I give up. ::sniffles a bit, head hung low:: I need a good cuddle, where's Sonic? ::drifts off, whining to himself::

**Pisces:** ::quirks an eyebrow:: What's his problem?


End file.
